majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Ransik
Ransik is a mutant mastermind created by accident in 3000 and the main antagonist in the series. He had possessed abilities such as energy projection, martial arts, and telekinesis. After being bitten by the mutant Venomark, he became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Louis Ferricks; however, due to his unique DNA, Ransik would need to keep drinking the serum until the symptoms stopped recurring. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead; by the end of the series, Ransik no longer needs the serum. He also encountered the last surviving Orgs, who had been turned to stone. In exchange for letting them copy his mutant DNA to escape, Ransik gained greater power (such as the ability to pull weapons – swords, mostly – from his skin). While still needing the serum, his body produced weapons at random the longer he went without drinking it. Ransik's plans involve commandeering the Time Force Cryo-Prison and traveling back in time to take over with an army of mutants that committed crimes in Millennium City. He is thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger, whom narrowly manages to arrest him. However, en route to the prison, Ransik is rescued by his daughter Nadira and his robotic minion Frax. They escape and accomplish Ransik's goals, and also puts Alex out of action for a long amount of time. Alex was, in fact, thought dead – motivating Jen, the Pink Time Force Ranger, to seek justice and revenge. In 2001, Ransik soon finds himself menaced by Alex's teammates and new Red Time Force Ranger Wes Collins (who he initially mistook for Alex, due to Wes being his ancestor) upon landing in the city of Silver Hills. He uses various schemes and mutants to attack the Rangers, but never succeeds; unlike his predecessors, Ransik's schemes are cold and logical. During an early encounter with Wes, Ransik claims that he was a misunderstood outcast in the future utopia and that all mutants were oppressed. Jen disputes this – saying that Ransik rejected any offers of help from normal humans. Wes remains unsure regardless. Ransik temporarily takes control of the Quantasaurus Rex, but it's reclaimed by the Quantum Ranger. Shortly afterward, Frax betrays Ransik and destroys all his serum. He reveals, before escaping that he was the robotically-modified version Dr. Fericks (who swore revenge on Ransik for the destruction of his lab and his current appearance). Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company has begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found after Venomark's defeat. Ransik breaks in and steals a vial of the serum. While drinking it, he is caught by Wes' father, Mr. Collins, who admits that if he had known the true nature of the serum, he would've flushed it down the toilet. Ransik fires an energy blast that puts him in a coma and escapes. Ransik eventually runs out of mutants to unfreeze, but captures and reprograms Frax. He unleashes a mass assault on the city with the Doomtron, and destroys the Rangers' clock tower base. However, the Doomtron is destroyed by the Rangers' Zords. The Rangers then attempt to arrest Ransik, but he overpowers them. Wes is the only one that lands a real hit on him using his Red Battle Fire Armor. While facing Jen, he accidentally injures Nadira, who has changed her attitude towards humans. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turns himself in. He is the second villain of the Power Rangers series to not be destroyed in the end. However, as Alex had told to Jen, if the Future Rangers were not returned in 2001 to help him, Wes would use his Red Battle Fire Armor to destroy him in the battle, though dying along with him. During Power Rangers Wild Force crossover Reinforcements from the Future, Ransik comes back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to help stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he found in the future. He was possibly given a life sentence, minus the cryogenic freeze, due to willingly surrendering to the Rangers, as he is in a cell under heavy guard when he is released to help stop the Mut-Orgs. Jen showed hostility when she saw Ransik again, but Cole Evans is the only one who convinced her to give him a chance. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways, shows a clear amount of guilt for the Mut-Orgs' existence. He aids the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams, and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroys their mutant half, but nearly dies in the process. He is later shown to be alive and his mutant side is purged making him completely human. Thus, Ransik is one of the few Power Ranger villains to truly find redemption. Ransik is played by Vernon Wells. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Mutated Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters